


Tree Line

by QwertySnek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Just Don't Take It Too Literally, There Are No More Tags Because I Don't Want To Give Anything Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertySnek/pseuds/QwertySnek
Summary: The trees mean comfort for Pidge... But Hunk is comfortable even at the top of the mountain. Even so, he doesn't want to continue without her.





	

Although very much the indoorsy type, Pidge Gunderson admittedly had an affection for the forest. Dense trees and a thick canopy overhead felt safe and secure to her, almost as if she was still inside. She liked the feeling of being safe, and the forest was safe to her. Even this high up, hiking through the forest felt safe, and she was happy. Arguably, the forest was her element. Surrounded by green, she didn't really care what kind of trees they were. Twigs snapped underfoot as she walked, climbing over fallen trunks with a grin, always side-by-side with her friend and lover, Hunk. 

Hunk was a bit different to her, but he was no less happy. He loved all things earthy and related to the ground. This was why he was equally happy with her, climbing up the mountain with solid rock beneath his feet. Unmoving and stable, reliable even. A remnant of forces beyond imaginable, since calmed. Mountains reminded him of himself. He could do some serious moving with all his immense strength, yet always remained as calm as he could. He was calm right now, and calm he remained as the trees began to thin out. He smiled into the sunlight that hit his face and stepped bravely from the tree line, seeing more of the mountain to climb and explore together with his beloved girlfriend. 

Only Pidge wasn't so happy any more. She lingered back in the treeline, fear squeezing her heart in an icy grip as she watched Hunk walk away from her. For a moment, she was scared that he wouldn't stop. That he wouldn't come back for her. Of course her fear was unnecessary. After a moment or two, Hunk stopped and turned to her, smiling. The sun shone against his skin, making the deeper tone glow as he held his hand out to her, waiting for her to step out of the treeline patiently. 

It wasn't so easy for her to do it. The trees were her safe place. Bare mountain wasn't inviting. It was scary. Anything could happen out there. Things she didn't understand or know. She'd heard horror stories about what could happen, but the opposite too. Stories that ended in happiness all around. Bare mountain was scary, terrifying even, but Hunk wasn't afraid. There he stood, hand outstretched, waiting to guide her through it. Waiting for her to join him at his side once again. 

Reassured he would always be there for her no matter what, Pidge nodded her head. She nodded her head and started to walk, almost not even noticing the trees grow shorter and more sparse around her. Then there were none at all, but her hand was in his and everything was okay. 

"I do..." She whispered softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend came up with the idea for this after listening to Don't Look Down by Secondhand Serenade. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it, kudos is always appreciated but comments are what really give me motivation to keep writing. 
> 
> ~ Snek


End file.
